


H2OVanoss: Finding Evan Fong

by Animator2B



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, M/M, Minor cursing, Slow Updates, ocean creatures, sailing in the ocean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: A name. A thing to hold on to when everything else is lost. It may not be his, but it meant a lot to him. Even if he wasn’t sure why. So now his goal is to find the man behind the name and maybe find his past along the way.





	H2OVanoss: Finding Evan Fong

       Sunlight leaked through the tree's leaves, providing some light in the dense forest. The trees towered over all the living creatures, including a man who gawked at the tree's majesty. Lost in a trance from never seeing anything like it before. He slowly blinked out of his trance as he realized that he actually couldn't remember anything. Unaware that he had already discovered that moments ago when he woke up on a bed of dead leaves. His clothes tattered and no sign of shoes to be found anywhere. He racked through his brain, desperate to remembered something, but all that came back was a fuzzy haze. Then the thought was gone. Taken by the white haze and leaving him to gape at the tall tree once more, failing to remember that he had already spent a few minutes examining the tree. He groaned as his brain began to pulsate in pain. Getting on his knees and holding his head in his hands as the pain grew worst. A small voice in his head screamed at him to remember something important. Yet his brain kept bringing back blanks. He screamed out in frustration, his voice echoing through the forest as static enveloped more and more of his thoughts, “No! I- I can't forget! No! I need to remember!” His body began to shake from the multiple emotions that were taking over. Fear, anger, anguish. He hit his forehead and repeated, “Remember!” over and over in the hope that it would work and somehow bring something to light. Sobs joined the sound of smacks as he continued to chant. Small forest creatures began to poke their heads out of their dens, curious about the sounds the man was making. He wailed and slammed his fist against the ground, scaring the creatures back into their dens. He quickly stood up, “Help.” Fear overtaking his voice. “Help! HELP ME!” He cried out in vain. Leaves crunched under his feet as he ran through the trees. Desperate to find someone. “Help me! Evan!” Tears began to run down his face as he continued to run, his instincts taking over, “Evan! Evan where are you?!” All the critters ran out of his way. He quickly grew tired and his voice grew hoarse. He wept as he came to a stop. “Evan… Evan… Evan?” As he caught his breath he began to question what he was saying. Evan? Who's Evan? Was that what he was suppose to remember? Evan… Evan Fong. The warmth in his heart from the name told him that, yes, this was what he needed to remember. Evan Fong. Someone who was important to him. The person he needed to find. The person who could help him. Relief flooded through him. He hadn't lost everything to the haze in his head. He slowly sat down, running the name through his head a countless number of times. It didn't clear anything else in his mind, but it comforted him. Eventually he stood back up. Still not able to remember anything else, but determined to find Evan and dig his memories out of the white haze. His little bubble of happiness burst when he realized, again, that he was in the middle of the forest. Having no idea as to where he was or if people were even nearby. He decided that the best choice of action was to pick a direction and walk. Either until he found people or came across an impassable obstacle.

     He continued to walk until his feet grew tired and the sun began to set. He sat down next to the base of a tree and rubbed the bottom of his bare feet, groaning at the pain in his feet and his stomach. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. Through the tree’s leaves he could see the orange sky fade into purple then to the dark blue where the stars began to populate the sky. It somehow felt nostalgic to examine the stars, trying to find patterns or designs amongst the white dots. He honestly could have sat there for hours looking up, if a delicious smell hadn’t distracted him. Food. And he swore he could hear music in the distance. He bounced up and ran towards the sound and smell. The pain in his feet practically evaporated as hope coursed through him. As he grew closer he could see lights through the trees. A smile spread across his face as he cheered. Exiting out of the forest he immediately ran into a crowd of people, accidentally bumping into a woman. She grunted and looked at him, eyes quickly growing wide. He smiled, “Oh thank god! I thought I was completely alone-” His sentence was interrupted by the woman screaming out in a foreign tongue. She ran away, continually screaming as people began to turn their attention to him. Everyone in the crowd was staring him down like he was a wild animal. Backing away and whispering to each other. Whatever celebration was going on came to a dead halt and it grew quiet. His muscles went stiff. Why are they acting like this? What did he do? So many questions came to his mind as the crowd continued to whisper amongst each other, still in a language that he couldn’t understand. Some even sent dark glares at him and one question replaced the hundreds that were popping into his head. What are they going to do to him?


End file.
